Professor Lorelai Gilmore
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory grows up being raised by Chris and is a Hayden when she goes to Princeton for college she finds out that one of her Professor's is Professor Lorelai Gilmore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory walks into her class at Princeton because Chris really wanted her to go there since she grew up with him and sits down and notices ''Professor Gilmore'' written on the white board.

''Professor Gilmore I know that name where have I heard Gilmore before?'' she asks herself and then gasps

''Good Morning Class I am Professor Lorelai Gilmore and I will be teaching you this semester.'' she tells her class

Lorelai looks up and looks around at the class ''Rory!'' Lorelai says in a shocked and surprised tone

''Hi Lorelai.'' she says and smiles

''you...your taking my class?'' Lorelai asks her

''well yea I looks like it huh?'' Rory asks her

''well good I look forward to teaching you.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory smiles and blushes

''hey whose that you know our professor?'' a girl sitting next to her asks her

''um yea she's uh sort of my dad's uh new girlfriend or ''friend'' that he is seeing.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' the girl says

''hey Rory will you come up here and come get the syllabuses and pass them out for me?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh yea sure no problem.'' she says and goes up to get them and hands then out while Lorelai sets situated and goes back to her seat

''okay class let's get started as I have said before my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I will be your Professor for the sesimester welcome to Literature.'' she tells them and turns on the over head projector and talks a little bit about the class then gets the class started on their first assignment.

After class Rory is sitting down at a table eating Wendy's for lunch in their food court area when Tristan finds her.

''hey sweetie.'' he says

Rory looks up from her books ''hey.'' she says and closes her book and leans on the table

Tristan leans down and kisses her ''can I sit?'' he asks her

''yea sure go ahead sit.'' she tells him

''thanks.'' he says

''so how was class?'' he asks her

''well fine my dad's girlfriend is teaching my literature class.'' she tells him

''What!'' he says

''yea.'' he says

''how do you feel about that?'' he asks her

Rory just shrug's ''I don't know it's kind of nice I guess.'' she tells him

''with Professor Gilmore right?'' he asks her

''yea.'' she says and nods

''well at least she's nice.'' he says

''yea I know.'' she says


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what are you doing tonight?'' he asks her

Rory looks at him awkwardly ''I don't know studying probably why?'' she questions him

''just wondering just thought we could maybe hangout or do something tonight.'' he tells her

''like what?'' she questions him in an annoyed tone

''I don't know we can find something.'' he tells her

''oh I don't know I was actucally thinking about going to my dad's tonight and hanging out with him I haven't seen him in ages.'' she tells him

''oh.'' he says

''what's going on with us today Ror?'' he asks her

''nothing we're just have an off day that's all.'' she tells him

''okay so I guess I will see you later sweetie.'' he tells her and starts to walk away

''wait!'' she says

stop!'' she tells him

''turn around and get back here.'' she tells

Tristan turns around and walks back to her ''what?'' he questions her

''kiss'' she tells him

Tristan leans down and kisses her.

Rory kisses him back for a few minutes then pulls away ''call you later.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and nods and goes back to his dorm

back at his dorm his roommate comes out.

''hey man where's your girl?'' he asks him

''focusing on her studies.'' he tells him

''oh...what's wrong?'' his roommmate asks him

''nothing she and I are just having an off day that's all.'' Tristan tells him

''oh.'' his roommate says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''are you breaking up with your girl man because if you are let me know.'' his roommate tells him

Tristan just looks at him and ignores what he just said ''I'm gonna go take a shower.'' Tristan tells him and walks into his room and grabs his stuff for his shower then goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Rory goes back to her empty dorm and packs her stuff for her dad's then drives home for the weekend.

When Rory gets there she relaxes and unpacks and takes a long hot shower and relaxes on the couch and watches Chris's big screen tv and order's chinese for dinner.

Chris gets home at 6 and Rory looks over the couch and Chris looks up and gasps ''hey sweetie!'' he says

''Hi Dad!'' she says

Chris comes over to the other side of the couch ''how are sweetie what are you doing home?'' he asks her and bends down and kisses her cheek

Rory just shrugs ''missed you and wanted to see you and thought we could just hangout this weekend.'' she tells him

''I needed a break from school and to get off campus for a while it's okay that I'm here right?'' she asks him

''yea of course and I missed you too and I'm glad your here.'' he tells her

''so how's school?'' he asks her

''fine.'' she tells him

''so you will never guess who one of my Professor's is.'' Rory tells him

''who sweetie?'' he asksher

''Lorelai Gilmore.'' she tells him

''What no way!'' he says

''yea I know right!'' Rory says

''so how does she like having you in her class?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know I think she likes 's going to be a great teacher.'' Rory tells him

''oh well good.'' he says

''so are you hungry would you like some chinese?'' she asks him

''I ordered enough food for like 10.'' she tells him

''oh yea sure chinese sounds great!'' he says and sits down next to her

Rory hands him a box

''thanks.'' he says and sticks a fork into the box

Chris and Rory eat together quitely. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so sweetie how's that boyfriend of your's?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs ''Tristan?'' she asks him

''he's uh fine I guess we just sort of had a little fight today because he wanted to hangout this weekend and I told him that I was just going to come home.'' she tells him

''oh.'' Chris says

''are you going out with Lorelai tonight?'' Rory asks him

''oh I don't know maybe but probably not I'm kind of tired from work.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' she says

they continue watching tv together.

later that night there is a knock on the door so Chris gets up to answer it and opens the door.

''Lorelai Hey!'' Chris says he says happily

''hey babe1'' she says happily

''come on in.'' he says and lets her in

''thanks.'' she says and walks in

Chris closes the door and then hugs her and kisses her

''what...what are you doing here sweetie?'' he asks her

''missed you jut came to see you wanted to just be with you here tonight.'' she tells him

''aww well arn't you sweet.'' he says

Rory looks over the couch and Lorelai watches her eyes and gasps.

''hey sweetie what are you doing here and home from school?'' Lorelai asks her

''hey Lorelai just though I would come home and spend the weekend with my dad and just hangout with him.'' Rory tells her

''I just needed to get off campus for a while.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' she says and goes over to the couch and sits down

''chinese?'' Rory asks her handing her a box

''thank you sweetie.'' Lorelai says and grabs a fork and eats a few pieces of chicken 


End file.
